My Best friend
by Be all end all
Summary: OMIGOD ITS A DRABBLE! Can you guess which two teen aged aliens are falling in love?  Yeah, me neither...
1. Mommy dearest

The princess was 'having one of those days,' as the Americans put it. Fist of all, she was assigned a major project in her government and economics class, to build a house of fifty-four bicycle cards, she only had one week to finish (one school week meaning five days, this American school system was reached.). Adding to her already high stress, she was paired with the laziest kid in class (not to mention clumsy). She hated the fact that she had to let him go on this one, not wanting him to ruin her grade, she took the project on herself. If it were to be done correctly she would work on it alone.

If that wasn't enough, a Mutraddi creature HAD to show up! Despite her desperate pleas for Octus and Lance just to take care of vile thing. Octus managed to literally drag her along on the mission. Lance favored Ilana staying home, but the creature was rather large to put it bluntly. With much pulling,so much pulling! Ilana was forced to come along. She was pissed, so the battle went fairly quickly, she let Lance do all the ridiculously rambunctious battle tactics she was so scared of with a clear mind.

But it was more than that project bugging her, soon her father would be sixty years old and that much closer to death. Unless of course he was already dead,which Ilana was frightened of. She would no longer talk to Lance about missing him, since his father was dead, or talking about how he might of been dead. She wouldn't make that mistake again, she didn't want Lance to hate her. Not only was the fear of never seeing her father again getting to her,it was her responsibility to save Galaluna if he was dead. But she couldn't, she was to far away to go back home, she was failing her people who needed her. She was letting them down, they needed her and she wasn't there.

Perfect, she must be perfect at everything, she couldn't let anyone down, no one. That was her biggest fear, to be useless, to be nothing but hindering nuisance. That is what she really feared most of all. Being royalty wasn't as easy as everyone thought it was, especially for a benevolent leader such as herself and her father. He always told her that beautiful planet would belong to her, but when she was kid she was ignorant to know how hard that would be. The only reason all of this was bothering her, was because she drilled in her mind that as a future queen she must do everything perfectly or she would let everyone down, that was what her mother told her.

Ah yes her mother, the prostitute that won over the prince's heart, faking her sincerity for him. She always treated Ilana as if she were the character Cinderella from the earth fairytale, she was the evil step mother. But as much as Ilana hated to say it, she was her birth mother, yet they were far from the same. Her mother wanted the perfect princess daughter, she realized Ilana was much more interested in the politics her father was dealing with, than picking out dresses or any other vanity item, she thought Ilana would be her excuse for sucking the king dry of his wealth.

She hated her, for every minute she was alone with her,she made it hell for her. She couldn't of been happier when the witch died, the feeling wasn't mutual to her father though. She didn't want him to suffer when she only hated her mother, as much as it pained her to follow what her mother told her,she had to,for her fathers sake. She would be perfect at everything, to make her father proud, to shove it in the witch's dead face.  
She would be perfect, and nothing would stop her from achieving that goal.

After the battle with the Mutraddi creature, Ilana went back to her project, and to finish it perfectly. With four hundred points on the line, how could she not? Lance had the very same project but chose to blow it off, even though his partner took it home with her, he wouldn't help her.  
Simple as that.  
Part of Ilana desperately wanted to be as laid back as he was with these things, instead of worrying about doing everything perfectly like her mother forced her to do. It would absolutely put less stress on her already complicated life.

But she was a princess, that would soon be a queen, she must be perfect. Envying laziness is not what a perfect queen would do, she reminded herself. As she began from the beginning, for the fourth time, she carefully placed the bicycle card to the tower. The moment it touched the other cards, her tower had toppled down, for the fourth time.  
"Augh! Why can't I get this right!" she cried out in frustration, not liking the misery of failure. For the first time in her life she wanted to quit and say 'Screw it,'.

Octus heard her outburst and checked to see if she was still breathing, "The project again?" The princess's eyes narrowed as she started to grind her teeth, she wasn't being perfect at all! She started shaking and Octus became worried, "Ilana?" she stopped shaking and faced Octus.  
"I would have been finished if that THING didn't show up! And if you didn't make me come with you!" she yelled at Octus. He backed up a bit, almost afraid that she would try to hit him. "Maybe you should take a break..." he said with an uneasy smile, trying to make peace with the pissed off princess.  
"A BREAK! THEN I'LL NEVER FINISH!" She screamed, Octus backed away a little bit more, becoming cornered.

"I'm-I'm sorry Ilana!" He quickly muttered before Ilana threw a book at him. "Great! Now I have even less time to finish!" Octus sneaked back into the kitchen and filled a glass with water and dropped a sleeping pill into the glass. Yes, it crossed his mind that what he was doing was completely cruel, but it was the only way to shut her up-calm her down, he corrected himself. He understood the poor girl was under pressure,but she was terrifying, Even more than Kimmy! He had to silence her.

He came out of the kitchen into the living room and set the glass on the coffee table, "I hope I didn't ruin your day," he managed to say before running upstairs. Ilana started again, a few cards were successfully put into to place , then came the thirteenth card. The very same card that ruined her tower four times before,she swallowed dryly before putting the card into place. The card touched the others and the tower was destroyed for the fifth time. She slammed her head into the coffee table.  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!"she yelled and slammed her head into the coffee table again, scattering the cards around the room.

Lance came running down the stairs, thinking that her yell of frustration was a cry for help. "Ilana are you-" he cut himself off seeing the princess sulking over the coffee table, her arms crossed to cover up her face . She didn't want anyone to see her crying over some stupid project.  
She sat up and leaned against the couch, the water works were gone before Lance could see, she crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.  
"I'm worthless, what kind of leader am I if I can't even put a house of cards together." Her eyes nearly misted over, she couldn't cope with failing such a simple task.

She threw her face back down to the coffee table, tearing at her blond hair. Lance(like Octus) felt unsure of how to deal with the situation.  
He decided to just wing it, as always. "Want to take a break?" he asked as kindly as possible, he never saw her this torn up over such a simple task, there must of been something else bothering her. Ilana lifted her head to respond to Lance, instead of throwing a book at him like she did to Octus, she narrowed her eyes as they misted over,"whats the point? I'll never finish this stupid thing," She put her head back down to the coffee table covering her face with her crossed arms.

Lance sighed, this was awfully uncharacteristic for Ilana, usually Lance was the one with the pissy attitude and Ilana tried to cheer him up.  
He hated seeing her like this... He took a deep breath before his reply.  
"I could help you,if you want," he finally offered, giving into the princess's mental agony. She lifted her head for the last time and wore an uneasy smile, "Thanks Lance, but I really should do this myself, "she frowned, 'help would be really nice though' she thought and sat herself on the couch.

Something was on her mind, something besides the project. She took a sip of the water Octus gave her, also swallowing the pill. Lance plopped down down on the couch just right beside her,"I can't stand seeing you like this, it's just not like you." Ilana smiled slightly, it felt nice when he cared. Her smile turned into somewhat of a frown, now to try for the sixth time, she gathered the cards, and began AGAIN, she placed a few cards until Lance interrupted, "Your doing it wrong," Ilana narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "Excuse me!" she pouted, "I'd like to see you try!".

Lance smirked,"Gladly," Ilana was a perfectionists, no way around it, her mother impacted her whole life. She couldn't bring herself to thank her for showing her an example of what she didn't want be, a gold digging whore that was obsessed with the pretty picture of having the perfect fairytale kingdom, with their girly princess that indulged herself in vanity. No, she would be a benevolent queen, a queen that heard her people, rather than marrying a general and let him rule.

She convinced herself Lance would fail like she did, How would he surpass her if he didn't even pay attention in class! She couldn't of been doing it wrong, what did he know! "You didn't put enough cards on the bottom," Ilana rolled her eyes. Arrogant boy, trying to show off to her, soon he would fail. When he got to card thirteen everything would topple down, She thought in satisfaction. Once Lance actually did get to card thirteen (yes Ilana was counting them.) an evil grin spread across her face, 'There's no way he'll make it fit,' she echoed in her mind, feeling superior.

Low and behold he did indeed make the tricky card thirteen fit, perfectly. Ilana's grin was immediately wiped off her face. Each card after that fit perfectly as well until all fifty-four cards were in place. She wasn't jealous that he could do it and she couldn't, it was more of feeling that she wasn't living up to her royal expectations. Her mothers expectations, it had nothing to do with her father, it was all about showing her dead mother she could beat her. Which was what she promised herself she wouldn't do.

She promised she wouldn't sink down to her level, and she did.  
"I should apologize," She admitted "For what?"  
"For being arrogant, I guess I-I-n-never mind,"Clearly this wasn't about the cards, he knew that from the beginning.  
"Your not perfect," hearing that felt like bullets penetrating her skin, she failed..."So just relax, you shouldn't get so high strung over these things,"  
She let him do all the work for her, she didn't even say 'Thank you' to him. Least she could was help a little, she failed him...

Then the tears came, just thinking about how useless she felt must of brought them up- two more came strolling down her face. Lance noticed she was crying as she quickly tried hide them. He didn't want to address it, but he had to, if he were to cheer up the princess.  
"It's your dad isn't it," Even though his father died when he was just a little kid, he felt sympathy for her, he understood how hard it was to lose someone so close to a person. What he didn't understand was the hate of a parent, which Ilana had to endure for the bulk of her life.  
The witch tried to kill her.

"Not only my father," she responded wiping away her tears,"But my fate-my destiny as heir to the throne. I am terrified of letting my people down... (I am terrified that I already let them down!) I can't explain it all, but- I must be perfect, for my peoples' sake," she felt relieved for finally saying something to someone, but she didn't feel comfortable talking about her mother, at least not to Lance. She knew his past, and the scars it left behind, she wanted him to believe in her, not to know the scars that were left behind on her. Which brought her to her next statement,  
"And that includes you Lance,"

Her scars were just as severe as his were. The last time she talked about it she learned about Lane's past, she wasn't going to bring it up again, she would never tell him about her mother, never.  
"Like I said before," He broke the silence, "Relax, what matters is that day isn't today, you should enjoy your time here," Odd how he could say all that but not abide by it.

His words did help her though, she knew he was right. Behind his knuckle headed corporal brain lied a nice guy, though it wasn't often anyone saw that part of him. Speaking of a nice guy, she felt she needed to apologize to Octus for screaming and throwing a book at him. Before she could even move a muscle exhaustion fell upon her. She thought it was only the stress of the day wearing her out, she stood up but nearly fell on the coffee table.  
Lance caught her by the arm and pulled her into him, "Are you okay?" the sudden exhaustion was odd, what could possibly caused this?

"I'm fine,"She responded with her chin resting on his shoulder blade. If Ilana was fully awake she would of asked Lance why he was still holding her like that, but instead she said:"Thank you, you've really helped me," She was drifting away into sleep,"Your a good friend,"She added before the drugs put her to sleep, still wrapped in his arms. He accidentally kicked the coffee table, when Ilana fell asleep she leaned into him, startling him. The impact knocked the cards down, well she still had four days to complete it.

It was getting late, Lance was starting to get a little bit tired too. But one word kept him awake 'friend?' Lance thought holding the sleeping girl in his arms. How long was it since he had one of those? During the process of protecting her, they grew closer, she began to know more about him, and vise verse. However brief it may of been, being with her gave him back him an emotion he hadn't felt in so long, happiness. That girl actually cared for him, and he knew she did. Although he would never admit it, she was the best friend he ever had.

He would never of thought being on Earth would be one of the best things that happened to him. before he could think anymore about it, sleep got the better of him as well.

* * *

I started writing again, 

anyway, o how I love dis show, and I think, I think Ilana is my favorite character just cause she so ridiculous.  
Shes the bomb,but those school girls are too STUPID TO REALIZE HER AWESOMNESS!  
I'm a freak, get use to it.

So I guess I should talk about the story, you can make up the reason how the cards fit into a government class.  
_cause I pulled that out of my ass._


	2. Need you here

CHAPTER 2!, Sorry i havent been writing in while, I just haven't had the urge.

Also, forgive my horrible grammar skills, I can usually spot other peoples mistakes just not my own.

Oh Me~

Oh I guess now would be a good time to tell you how utterly PISSED I was when cartoon network canceled SBT, and it was getting good too!

But fair warning I haven't watched the last episode yet, so no spoilers...

so on to the drabble!

* * *

Her blond hair Tucked away behind her ears, she focused on painting her wall. She insisted on it, since white was such bland color. Of course she picked a rose pink color to"match with her personality." typical Ilana. A knock at her door startled her and sent her lying on her back, clumsily she spoke "come in" as she picked herself off of the floor. Her robot friend entered to see her barely finished project, with splashes of white and pink everywhere. "Interesting," he chuckled, Ilana smiled at him sweetly.

"Uhm, sorry for throwing a book at you..." she recalled from a few days ago, and never hadn't the time for apologies.  
"I'm sorry for giving you a sleeping pill,"  
"What?"  
"What, oh by the way Jason is here for you," hearing his name brought a bright smile to her face. She wanted to think that she loved him, but...well it wasn't exactly true, 'yet' she reminded herself. "Tell him I'll be down in a minute." Seeing him everyday at school almost completely took her mind off of Galaluna, he meant so much to her, she couldn't wait until she was ready to say the "L" word. Honestly she could of thought of him like that before, but just something was in the way, Ilana couldn't quite pick up what it was though.

She dove into her closet looking for something beautiful, it had to be elegant, flowing, and something just breathtaking. Tonight would be the night, that she and Jason's relationship would take to something more serious. She giggled just thinking about, "Oh this won't do," she said holding a cream dress to her chest, "It needs to be brighter..." she looked at the lavender dress she wore the first day she stepped on Earth.  
"I can't where that...Jason will think I'm insane..." Even though she knew the consequences, she was still considering it. Yes it was ridiculous, but it was everything she was looking for. "Still," she spoke to herself, she did need a 'normal' looking dress.

A light blue dress in the very back of her closet caught her eye."PERFECT!" she strangled the hanger that held up this so called 'perfect' dress, she managed to pull it out of her cramped closet, that seemed to accumulate over the course of six months (Barb took her shopping as much as possible). She softly placed it on her bed and slammed her door hard enough to shake her wall. She quickly dressed out of her clothes, so exited to put it on, to see Jason's reaction, but most importantly to see Jason. Out of her excessive excitement, she didn't notice a bottle on the floor, she tripped, she fainted.

"Ilana's been up there for a long time," Jason hinted nervously to his sweethearts "brother" who just came out of the kitchen.  
"Don't worry she always takes about an hour to choose what to where," Jason smiled uneasily," Uhm...hey Lance, I just want to ask you...does, Ilana...ever...uhm...talk about me?"he asked sweating bullets. Lance rolled his eyes, "How would I know." he coldly replied back before going upstairs. He figured Lace was pretty mad at him for some odd reason, hence the stomping upstairs."Sorry, Lance can be a bit...dramatic."Octus stated from across the room. "Does he hate me or something?" he whispered to Octus.  
"Most likely."

Lance knocked on the Princesses' door, with no answer. She could of just fell asleep again. Which meant she'd miss her date, well it wasn't Lance's obligation to tell Jason if that was the fact. But on the other hand, she could be kidnapped. He opened the door, only to see the princess asleep, on the floor, hardly clothed... An explanation would be nice. "Ilaaannaaa..." he really didn't want to wake her, but she'd be down if she missed her date. Lance knelt down to nudge her shoulder, "Ilana, wake up...Mutraddi attack," he sighed, "Must only work with me."

He stood back up, ready to just give up, and of course that was the moment she decided to wake up. "Lance? what are you doing in my room?"  
"You fell asleep, and your boyfriends waiting or you." he walked up until the doorway," You might consider putting some clothes on." he smirked.  
"LANCE!"

"I heard a crash...?" Jason observed while watching Octus cleaning the kitchen. "Don't worry, Ilana probably threw Lance down the stairs again."  
"A-again?" Octus smiled at the boy, "We're not quite a 'normal' family," Jason uneasily smiled, "I've noticed, Ilana's not a normal girl , she amazing...and well since your her dad, I wanted you to know that, I love her so much...and..."CRASH. Lance stumbled into the kitchen, "Sorry Jason, Ilana is really sick and she can't come with you, bye bye now." he said practically pushing Jason out the backdoor. "Well than could you tell her that I-" SLAM. "Bye Jason," Octus retorted.

"Jason, I'm coming...why is the lamp broken?" Ilana said coming down the stairs. Within the kitchen Octus heard her, "You over heard that Jason loves Ilana, right Lance?" Lance's face flushed and he turned away. "Don't be ridiculous, I didn't break that lamp," Octus smirked, "Your heart rate disagrees with that, you are a terrible liar." Ilana came into the kitchen,"Wheres Jason?" Octus and Lance exchanged a glance, "He had a change of plans...sorry Ilana." Lance lied to the girl. "I...see..." she said with her eyes misting over. Her guardian gritted his teeth, he hated seeing her like this. "Wait," he said just before Ilana left. "You could probably catch up to him, he just left."

Ilana weakly smiled, "No thanks, I don't see how it would make the difference," The princess sighed,"He decided to leave anyway," she said under her breath. She rushed out of the kitchen covering her eyes just before she burst into tears. Octus gave him a look making it clear what he had to do. "I can't tell her that I kicked him out," he crossed his arms, the robot continued to stare, "Oh come on, I can't lie to her just once!"  
Octus was still glaring, "It'll hurt her feelings, and I can't stand seeing her so...sad." Lance took a deep breath, "But, I can't just leave her." he said before running after her. "It appears I'm starting to strive at parenting," he chuckled.

Classic, it just had to start raining, Ilana didn't mind though, it hid her tears. She couldn't believe she was crying about this, he was just a boy anyway.  
Although, she was looking so forward to seeing him, and then he canceled, she always seemed to wish to be back home at the end of the day. She thought this boy would suddenly make her forget about her people, her father...and just Galaluna in general. No, she didn't want to completely forget, she just wanted something to take her mind off all the stress coming from home. He may of not of been much of an athlete, or an Artist, or even a 'smart guy', but he was sweet. "Why can't things ever workout..."she wiped her eyes raw, "Does he really even care about me?" she sobbed to the sky. She felt something touch her bare shoulder, she turned around and saw her protector.

"You shouldn't be out in the rain," she narrowed her eyes, "Oh really, I didn't notice!" she yelled. "Just leave me alone, I want be by myself." she walked further in the rain, soaking her strapless dress. "Its better if you aren't alone, the Mutrad-"  
"IS THAT THE ONLY THING YOU EVER THINK ABOUT! ME GETTING ATTACKED BY SOME STUPID MONSTER! CLEARLY I CAN'T PROTECT MYSELF! I'M JUST SOME USELESS LITTLE GIRL TO YOU! DO YOU EVEN THINK OF ME AS PERSON INSTEAD OF JUST SOME JEWEL TO PROTECT!"  
"I-" That was really the only thing he could say, he couldn't believe Ilana blew up like that. "You always push me away, why can't I do the same with you?"

She looked away from him as tears rolled down her face, "I'm-I'm trying to help you..." Lance said softly. "WELL YOUR DOING A GREAT JOB!" she crossed her arms and focused on ending her tears. "Why Lance, why do you push me away whenever I try to help _you_? Why do you think your better off keeping your thoughts inside? WHY can't you ever look me in the eye and tell me the truth!" He sighed, he supposed he had to open up this time.  
"Because it wouldn't help anything, I was trained to keep my personal life locked away, besides nothing really tragic happened to me, there is nothing I _need_ to let out, at least there's nothing left to let out." Ilana seemed to calm down, slightly.

"...I suppose you right, " she said slowly inching forward, before quickly sinking into the ground she was just standing on seconds ago. A Mutraddi creature again, always seeming to ruin the princesses day. "ILANA!" he yelled after the sunken girl.  
What a day.  
what...a...day.

* * *

Clearly I'm not much of a writer... this was kinda...really bad.

But well, at least you had the unexpected humor at the end...

YAY DRABBLE!


End file.
